Власть страха
by Anakfer
Summary: Одно из возможных объяснений, почему Стефан говорит, что обратит Елену в промо к 3.10


Последний час напоминает Елене кромешный ад - она не может понять почему Стефан усадил ее в машину и ничего не объясняя увез из Мистик Фоллс. Первые минут двадцать она пыталась добиться от него ответа, потом начала кричать, но он совершенно не реагировал на нее, словно девушки и не было в машине. Последние минут сорок они ехали в тишине - Елена уже не могла кричать, она просто молча смотрела в окно и пыталась понять зачем Стефан это делает и куда везет ее.

Несомненно, в последнее время он очень сильно изменился - за те пять месяцев, что он провел в обществе Клауса он стал совершенно другим, не похожим на того, в кого она влюбилась чуть больше года назад. Если раньше он был нежным и заботливым, всегда оберегающим ее и ставящим свободу выбора и человеческие жизни на первое место, то теперь он превратился в бездушного монстра, которому было абсолютно наплевать на жизни других людей, мнение окружающих и чувства своих близких.

Украдкой взглянув на Стефана девушка заметила, что он немного успокоился: в глазах пропал бешеный блеск, а дыхание вновь стало размеренным, а по залегшей между бровей складке Елена поняла, что Стефан что-то обдумывает.

Когда стрелка спидометра перебралась за отметку в 150 км/ч., Стефан решил нарушить повисшую в машине тишину и повернувшись к Елене абсолютно спокойным и нежным голосом сказал:

- А знаешь, я просто превращу тебя в вампира.

Девушке хватило пары секунд чтобы соотнести что именно сказал Стефан и тот факт, что они приближались к мосту Викери, тому самому, с которого полтора года назад в реку упала машина ее родителей.

- Останови машину, Стефан! - Девушка пыталась говорить уверенно, но в ее голосе отчетливо слышались паника и страх за собственную жизнь.

Вместо ответа Стефан просто прокусил свое запястье и с силой приложил его к губам Елены, заставляя ее таким образом пить сладковатую кровь вампира, а потом он вывернул руль и направил машину прямо в пропасть.

Елена очнулась на берегу реки насквозь промокшей и замерзшей - октябрь не самое удачное время года для купания ночью в открытых водоемах. Девушку буквально трясло, но она не могла понять с чем это связано - холодом, страхом или начавшейся трансформацией. Ей хотелось то ли кричать от разрывающих ее эмоций и крушить все на своем пути, то ли забиться в какой-нибудь темный угол и плакать до тех пор, пока отсутствие человеческой крови не убьет ее. Меньше всего на свете Елена хотела стать вампиром, но именно теперь это с ней и происходит, девушка не могла понять как Стефан мог с ней так поступить.

- Стефан... - это имя, словно сотни раскаленных игл пронзило ее сознание и она поняла, что должна сделать за те сутки, что у нее остались.

- Берегись Стефан Сальваторе, я найду тебя и тогда...

- Ну зачем же тратить врем на поиски, когда я здесь?

Обернувшись на звук голоса Елена увидела, что вампир действительно был рядом и нахально ей улыбался. Он вел себя так словно ничего не произошло, словно он не сломал ей жизнь всего пару часов назад.

Не задумываясь над своими действиями Елена побежала к нему и начала со всей силы колотить своими маленькими кулачками по его груди:

- Как ты мог так со мной поступить? - Слезы застилали ей глаза и мешали нормально говорить. - Почему ты это сделал? Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не хотела этого...

Девушка продолжала биться в истерике, пока в какой-то момент Стефану это не надоело и он перехватив ее руки довольно грубо встряхнул ее и поставил потом на землю.

- Хватит! Прекрати немедленно! - в голосе парня звучала еле скрываемая ярость. - Ты так ничему и не научилась, Елена. Ты можешь хоть раз в жизни прислушаться к тому, что ты чувствуешь?

Эта тирада была настолько неожиданной, что произвела необходимый эффект - девушка перестала плакать и с недоумением посмотрела на стоящего перед ней парня.

- Чего ты еще от меня хочешь, Стефан?

- Мне казалось, что я выразился достаточно конкретно - прислушайся к себе, к тому, что ты чувствуешь и подумай, что это значит.

- Я не понимаю, - начала было Елена пока внезапная догадка не осенила ее.

Она чувствовала только холод и жуткую злость, но жажды или голода она не испытывала. Свет от проносящихся по находящейся выше автостраде не слепил глаза, а ее слух был таким же как и прежде - вполне человеческим. Это открытие шокировало девушку - теперь она окончательно перестала понимать происходящее.

- Как такое возможно? Ты же обратил меня, я умерла! Я должна сейчас превращаться в вампира, почему ничего не изменилось?

- Да потому, что ничего и не должно было измениться. Я вытащил тебя из машины еще до того, как та коснулась воды. Все что с тобой произошло - это купание в реке и ничего более. - В голосе Стефана отчетливо слышалось раздражение - он был зол из-за того, что приходилось объяснять Елене такие очевидные вещи.

- Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю... Зачем ты сделал это? Чего ты хотел добиться?

- Затем, что только так, я мог показать тебе, что тебя ждет если ты не прекратишь свои глупые игры. - В глазах Стефана появилась боль. - Зачем ты все это делаешь, Елена, зачем пытаешься играть с Клаусом или Деймоном? Для чего тебе все это? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что чем больше ты погружаешься в мир, в котором царят вампиры, оборотни и еще неизвестно кто, тем выше становится вероятность, что ты сама в скором будущем станешь одной из них?

- Ты говорила, что хочешь семью, детей, спокойную человеческую жизнь, так почему ты не делаешь ничего, чтобы это у тебя было? Почему ты не заберешь Джереми и не уедешь из Мистик Фоллс?

- Потому, что он найдет нас и убьет, а потом вернется в город и уничтожит всех, кто там окажется... Я не могу так поступить, Стефан, просто не могу.

- Катрин он не мог найти пятьсот лет, если ты все же собираешься оставаться человеком, то тебе хватит и десятой части этого времени. Вы с Джереми можете уехать в любой мегаполис, сменить имена и жить обычной жизнью, вам надо просто захотеть.

- Стефан, зачем тебе это надо? - В голове Елены уже появилась догадка, но она хотела, чтобы он сам озвучил свои мотивы.

- Потому что я все еще люблю тебе, Елена, и всегда буду любить. Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты прожила ту жизнь, о которой мечтаешь, ту жизнь, в которой тебе не придется постоянно бояться и пытаться выжить - ты заслуживаешь этого.

- А как же ты? Что будет с тобой?

- То что будет со мной уже не твоя проблема. Свою точку невозврата я уже прошел, но все еще надеюсь, что ты не придешь к своей. Уезжай из Мистик Фоллс, Елена, иначе рано или поздно, но ты все таки станешь вампиром и я тогда уже ничем не смогу тебе помочь. Перестань бояться - начни жить.

Стефан исчез, а Елена осталась стоять под мостом, к которому подъезжали машины скорой и полиция, держа в руках визитку адвоката, на которой с обратной стороны, каллиграфическим почерком Стефана было выведено: он поможет с документами, если ты все же перестанешь бояться.


End file.
